I Loved Her First
by ArtsyNerd
Summary: Wyatt Forster is at his daughter Sam's wedding to Jake Ely. The song is I Loved Her First by Heartland.


**Disclaimer: **Phantom Stallion and all its characters are not, and will never be, mine. Kudos to Terri Farley and her amazing series.

This is my first fanfic, so be kind, read and review. I'm sorry Wyatt doesn't have his accent. I wasn't sure which words to accent so I accented none at all. Again, sorry.

**I Loved Her First**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment in each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world _

The after-wedding ceremony was beautiful, filled with flowers and great food, as well as a six-layer wedding cake with two figures on the top and bordered by horses and baked by the famous Gram herself, and the newlyweds and centers of attention were simply radiant.

They danced in the middle of the floor, beaming in each other's arms, seeing no one but each other. Surrounding them on every side were couples that they'd invited, dancing as well. Everyone seemed to be ecstatic for Sam and Jake's happiness.

Wyatt Forster stood off to the side, obscured by shadows, watching his daughter and her husband as they spun and twirled, laughing and kissing, so joyous and in love. He'd lied and told Brynna he was off to the bathroom just so he could watch them. He needed to have this moment.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know   
So be careful when you hold my girl _

_Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
I'm not gonna stand in your way  
_

Wyatt remembered a day, not so long ago, when Sam had been four years old, skinny, with a bad haircut and long limbs that she hadn't grown into. She had been wearing a frilly, simply hideous plaid dress Louise had made for her the year before she'd died.

Sam had been preparing to go to a little party held by some of Louise's friends, who were going to bring their kids. She'd asked Wyatt, tugging on his sleeve, "Daddy, what if they don't like me?"

He'd answered her, touching the tip of her little nose, "How can anyone not like you? They'll love you."

She'd persisted, "But what if they don't like what I'm wearing?"

Wyatt hadn't liked much what she'd been wearing, either, but for Sam's sake he whispered, "Well, then I'd say they hadn't got much of anything up here." He'd tapped his head and winked. "You look beautiful to me, little girl."

"You're the best, Daddy!" she'd hugged him and run out of the room.

Wyatt knew that deep inside, Sam was still that insecure little girl she'd been, but he knew that he wasn't her only protector now.

_  
I loved her first, I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
_

His mind remembered further—the day Sam had been born, in a hospital two miles away from Darton. She had been purple and scrawny, born a month early, but yet his heart had opened up to the little infant when she'd been handed to him. He had loved her since that day, like any good father would.

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first _

Wyatt's eyes traveled to Jake. He remembered the day that Jake had asked permission to marry his daughter. He remembered the pain and joy he'd felt at the same time as he looked at Jake's hopeful face. It had been hard giving Sam away, even to a man he'd known for more than fifteen years.

_  
How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

His eyes traveled back to Sam of their own accord, and he remembered her again as a little child, with tousled auburn hair and big blue eyes. He remembered the first night she slept alone, in her room, in her bed. He'd read to her until nearly midnight and, when Sam's long-lashed eyes finally shut from exhaustion, he'd softly tucked her in and walked out.

Then Wyatt concentrated on the two together and remembered the first day Jake had come to River Bend. He had instantly begun playing with Sam, and the two chased each other and rode together. He remembered the day Louise had talked with him about those two.

"I don't know if this is just a fancy of mine, but those two look like they're made for each other," Louise had said, pointing to them, riding tall on a single horse.

He'd looked at them for a long time. "Sure do," he'd eventually said.

_  
I loved her first, I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first  
_

Wyatt took a deep breath. He stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Sam and Jake. They looked at him with surprise.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed. "I wondered where you were!"

Jake extended a hand. "Hello, father," he said solemnly.

Wyatt shook it. "Thank you, Jake. What I want right now is a dance with my daughter." He turned to Sam. "May I have this dance, Samantha Anne?"

Sam nodded, somewhat surprised but understanding, and father and daughter shared their first and last dance.

_  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_


End file.
